


Burn Me Up

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Stripper Mark Fischbach, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Stripper Crankiplier AU?? One of them is a stripper and the other is dragged to the show by some of their friends and the stripper noticed the other in the crowd and is like “oh shit that’s the hottest man I’ve ever seen” and the other reacts the same way to the stripper and after the show the stripper offers a private show that goes full on smut.Here you go :)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290





	Burn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First post in my series of Tumblr prompts! :)

This was all his friend's fault. The fact he ended up in the back of a sleazy strip club is completely 100% his best friend's fault and no one can tell him otherwise. This was not Ethan's scene at _all_ but neither was attending a bachelor party in the first place. _Unless_ there was a promise of good snacks and loads of alcohol which his dumbass best friend promised there was. So Ethan agreed to come and after he got there was made aware of the strip club plan. Obviously, he didn't want to be the wet blanket of the group so albeit reluctantly he nodded his head in tandem as the other guys hollered with glee. But really the snacks weren't even that good, who has fucking wheat thins at a bachelor party? Anyway, he got pulled onto the party bus and tried to subtly plug his ears from the loud ringing music until they got to the place. He didn't even know this guy really, it was a friend of a friend situation and honestly, he'd rather be at home playing Animal Crossing right now. But his best friend of three years was also invited so he felt some stupid obligation to come along with them. What a huge fucking mistake.

As soon as he walked in, the multi-coloured lights were blinding him causing black spots to form everywhere he looked and there was a cheap fog machine whirring at the front of the stage which sounded two seconds away from combustion. Jesus, this was going to be a long night.

Ethan squinted and shielded his eyes from the lights as the boys around him chuckled.

"Come on Ethan loosen up!" Jacob said clapping him on the back.

Ethan gritted his teeth. Jacob was the type of guy who thought no idea was a bad idea and ended up stringing everyone along in that idealogy. Ethan was a planner and an overthinker, safe to say he didn't 'do' spontaneous. Not to mention Jacob was your typical 'piqued in highschool' case. Used to be quarterback, dated the most popular girl in school...must he say more?

Jacob ran upfront with the rest of the guys jumping into the booth nearest the stage. A hand gently landed on his shoulder causing Ethan to look back instinctively. His best friend Andy was staring at him with a soft smile.

"Hey I know this isn't your scene" he whispered into Ethan's ear which was somehow heard over the loud blaring music, "But try and have some fun yeah?"

Ethan sighed and shook his shoulders out loosing some of the tension resting there, "Yeah...alright"

Andy grinned, his teeth gleaming in the poor lighting and he slid into the booth pulling Ethan along with him. Ethan grimaced, who knew what kinds of bodily fluids he was sitting on? He would have a field day with a blacklight. A waitress came over to the table probably noticing a bunch of rambunctious half-drunk guys and realizing it was a cash-grab. Ethan could care less, the only thing getting him through this night was alcohol. Still, he got his I.D checked as he always did, curse his young baby face. 

"Look at the tits on that one" Jacob exclaimed, eyes lighting up with desire as he whistled.

Ethan rolled his eyes but didn't know if he was annoyed about the blunt comment or the fact Jacob was the one who said it. Sadly Ethan was stuck around a bunch of straight boys meaning he was going to have to hear judgments like that all night. At least he could keep a clear head while sitting here since the girl wearing a skimpy doctor's uniform dancing provocatively on the pole was doing absolutely nothing for him. But as he glanced around at the rest of the club he could sense that he might be the only one feeling that way. At one table was a man wearing a full business suit which was gross by itself because what are you trying to prove here? But the grosser thing? He still had his wedding ring on.

"Ok everyone give it up once again for 'Hot Flash'!"

Everybody hollered and clapped as the lady on stage bowed flipping up her skirt one last time with a wink. On stage were scattered piles of money that she seductively went to go pick up, blowing kisses at each of the tables. Finally, when she was off, an announcement poured over the speakers.

"Next up we have 'Raging Hurricane' everybody give him some love!"

Ethan's eyes widened as he quickly glanced over at Andy, "Wait...he?"

Andy raised his eyebrows in surprise at Ethan's shocked expression and chuckled, "Yeah they have both genders here, you didn't know that?"

Ethan shook his head. Well, he wasn't going to be impartial anymore. He had never heard of a strip club having both male and female strippers but in L.A anything was possible. He wouldn't be surprised if they sold protein shakes at the bar.

Suddenly something was being shoved in his hand making Ethan glance downwards. It was a wad of one-dollar bills. Ethan looked up incredulously at Andy, skepticism in his eyes. 

"I'm not giving money to some stranger," Ethan said trying to give back the money to Andy.

"Sure you aren't" Andy replied a coy smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not!" Ethan exclaimed slamming the money down on the table.

Andy didn't answer but Ethan could tell he still didn't believe him. Ethan huffed, he wasn't going to spend money on some stupid strip show he didn't even want to come too. He crossed his arms and slouched deeper into the leather seats. That's when the lights changed abruptly flickering away from multi-coloured acid trip madness into a subtle red tone, something more demure. A sliver of intrigue cut into Ethan but he didn't want to give Andy the satisfaction so he stayed in his lazy, uncaring pose.

It wasn't so easy to remain unimpressed when the man walked out though. He wasn't dressed as any cliche profession instead he had on a rolled-up white dress shirt and black form-fitted dress pants. His hair was ruffled and messy, long dark strands hanging down his forehead. He walked out leisurely, his hips moving effortlessly side to side as he played with the long black tie hanging down his front. It felt like the entire club had gone silent or maybe Ethan's mind finally had. His eyes followed the stripper's hands as he tugged the tie off and carefully undid each of the shirt's buttons. Ethan's breathing had slowed down to an almost concerning tempo and his eyes were starting to become glazed over with captivation.

"Told you so" Andy whispered in his ear.

Snapping out of his fantasies Ethan's face scorched red as he realized he had been practically drooling over the man onstage for a few minutes. 

"Shut up" Ethan giggled nervously. 

"Come on! You're totally into him!" Andy exclaimed.

Ethan punched his shoulder lightly, "Shut your face! He might hear you!"

Andy smirked, "Oh my god. Does little Ethan have a crush?"

Ethan hid his face in his hands making the words come out of his mouth slightly slurred, "I swear to god Andy I do not have—"

"Well that's too bad" Andy interrupted, "Because it seems he might have his eye on you" 

Instantly Ethan's face was back up forcing a chuckle out of the man beside him but Ethan could care less at this moment. Andy was right, the hot man on stage who had taken off his shirt while they were talking was casting short glances Ethan's way as he undid his pants. Ethan's mouth felt dry. There was no way this buff, ripped stranger was actually interested in him. Their eyes met for a brief moment, brown melting into hazel and Ethan felt his stomach tighten with desire. 

The boys at his table had become bored with the show as straight boys were prone to do when there weren't bouncing boobs in their face. But Ethan had never been more aware of the stage then now. The music filling the room was heavy with sexual energy as Mark languidly rolled his hips not being overtly provocative but having a raw sensuality to him that made arousal swell in Ethan's stomach. As the music built up the stripper easily slid down his pants revealing his tight black boxers hugging his hips and bulge. 

Ethan picked the money back up a burst of confidence overwhelming him as he leaned over the table luring the stripper over to him. Not surprisingly the plan worked according to plan and the man bent down placing his hands on the table and arching his back deliberately as he crept towards Ethan. Ethan gulped apprehensively but let his space be taken up by this stranger. Now resting on his knees he stretched his upper body out biting his lip tauntingly at Ethan.

"You know where to put it" 

His voice was gruff and low sending shivers down Ethan's spine, his fingers twitched as he knelt forward even closer to the stripper and tucked the money into the band of his boxers. Ethan's vision was filled with toned abs and dark eyes made more immoral by the amber lighting. The stripper paused for a moment a gleam of tension present in his eyes for only a quick second and was gone before Ethan could pinpoint the cause. He leant in deliberately and with their close proximity, it didn't take much time before his lips were at Ethan's ear. Ethan prayed he couldn't hear Ethan's heartbeat slamming in his chest, following the rhythm of the music. 

"Meet me in the back after my set" 

He pulled back, sent a daring smile and alluring wink Ethan's way and then he was off to the next customers, a group of girls giggling and squealing over the man's abs. Ethan gulped and hurriedly sat down unsure if the words spoken into his ear were even real. But Ethan knew that no matter what the answer was, he sure as hell was going to find out. 

* * *

And so now Ethan was here, led back to one of the private rooms by a security guard. He had let a quick lie about going to the bathroom flick off of his tongue before heading out, everyone believed him except for Andy of course who sent a knowing wink his way. 

Ethan couldn't believe he was doing this honestly. And he knew that he was only being dragged along by this stripper and would probably have to pay an absurd amount of money for a quick lapdance. This stripper seemingly prays on gay men who look desperate and pathetic enough that it only takes a wink and smile to have them open up their wallets. Ethan stood from the couch, he needed to get out. He wasn't about to be another victim of this shoddy place. His feet began moving towards the door when suddenly it opened revealing the stripper who stole Ethan's breath.

"Leaving so soon?" he spoke roughly, a teasing aspect to his voice, "I thought we could have some fun first"

Ethan swallowed harshly and backed up from the door, intoxicated by the flirtatious expression on his face.

"I'm not stupid you know" Ethan replied, "I know this isn't about me"

The stranger raised an eyebrow as he gently shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed his face lost it's hard edges and softened out in the faint lamp lighting. He was still undressed from his show earlier, only wearing a pair of boxers.

"What do you mean?" The crude tone had weakened into something more introspective.

Ethan huffed out a laugh, this guy really knew how to pull out all the stops.

"So how much is this private interaction going to be? Two hundred? Three hundred?"

"You think I invited you back here to steal your money?" the stripper's tone was a mixture of amused and offended.

Ethan suddenly felt unsure of himself. Either this guy was a really good actor or there was a deeper reason for bringing Ethan back here. 

"Then...why?" Ethan inquired, curiosity overtaking him.

"Because you're hot" the man chuckled, "And I assumed you thought I was hot too"

The man crowded his space again and Ethan eagerly allowed him too. He smelled musky due to the exertion of performing but Ethan didn't mind the scent. 

"This had nothing to do with money" 

Ethan glanced between the man's eyes and giggled lightly, "Next are you going to tell me that you don't do this often?"

The stripper took it as a joke thankfully since that's what Ethan meant by it and chuckled lowly, "Well when you're this attractive it's hard not to be pursued"

The man flexed his arms jokingly causing a rumble of laughter to pour from Ethan's mouth as he rolled his eyes, "Wooow, someone's just a _little_ arrogant"

The man tilted his neck and moved in just as he had done on stage so his lips were on the edge of touching Ethan's ear making another laugh get caught in his throat.

"Comes with the job" 

Ethan's heartbeat sped up as he inched his way back towards the couch, falling onto it rather ungracefully warmth burning his skin.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure _the_ 'Raging Hurricane' has more god-given allure then anyone in this place" Ethan teased.

"When I'm off the stage," he said "You can call me Mark"

Ethan ran the name over in his head a couple of times, he liked the sound of it. Or maybe he just liked the way it rolled off of said person's tongue. 

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "Mark huh...pretty plain in comparison"

Mark smirked, "Well I thought it would cause less throat strain when you're screaming my name later"

Ethan simpered but blushed harder despite his calm exterior, "How kind of you"

Mark touched his chest with one hand and the other he placed gently on Ethan's shoulder.

"I always think of my fans"

Mark then ran both hands down Ethan's arms and Ethan didn't want to admit to himself how nice Mark's smooth palms felt against his skin. Maybe it was just because he hadn't been laid in so long.

"What about you? What's your name _mystery man_?" Mark questioned, eyes hooded and focused on Ethan's lips.

Ethan flexed his hands at his sides, feeling uncomfortably hot with how close this attractive man was, "Ethan"

Mark's eyes scanned over Ethan's form making Ethan flush from the attention, his lips quirked upwards as he tilted Ethan's chin up with his hand so their eyes met.

"Well," Mark said slowly, traces of sensuality lacing his tone, "it's lovely to meet you, Ethan"   
  
The air was buzzing with energy as Ethan nervously gazed up at Mark unable to take his eyes away. He had a strong urge to touch him but stopped himself at the last moment. 

"A-Aren't there usually rules I'm supposed to follow?" Ethan mumbled feeling a layer of heat settle on his skin.

Mark smirked and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He dropped to his knees in front of Ethan causing him to inhale sharply.

"Not tonight" 

Ethan gulped as Mark was quick to undo his pants and pull them swiftly down his legs. Ethan's skin was buzzing with electricity as soon as Mark began palming him A stuttered moan flew from Ethan's mouth at the contact.

"You know," Mark started, "I suppose I could have invited you to mine after my shift was over but I figured this way I could get away with it on company time"

Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes. Mark smiled contently liking the sound of Ethan's laugh. He tugged on Ethan's waistband prompting him to lift his hips so Mark could slide them down his legs. 

"And besides" Mark fluttered his eyelashes and lowering his voice, "I _really_ didn't want to wait"

Ethan's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, he was ridiculously aroused already just from the dark timbre of Mark's voice. Hell, he had been half-hard throughout their entire conversation. This was going to be a crazy story to tell his friends, getting a blowjob from a stripper? No one would expect that from Ethan, he could hardly believe it himself. 

Mark kissed the sides of Ethans thighs drawing a shaky sigh out of Ethan's mouth. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling and fluttered closed as Mark nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of his legs, painting patterns with his tongue against his skin. His hot breath would draw close to Ethan's dick and then he'd pull away and start biting the other leg leaving little marks all over the pale flesh.

"Fuck," Ethan said breathlessly, "You tease"

He could feel Mark's smirk against his leg as he licked a solid stripe up Ethan's dick making him wince in pleasure and grab onto the firm couch beside him.

"God I don't want to know what this couch has been through" Ethan stated through a breathy moan.

Mark chuckled and scraped his nails down Ethan's legs leaving five solid red scratches behind. Ethan hoped they wouldn't fade.

"No, you _really_ don't" Mark commented, tacking a wink on the end. 

Ethan huffed out a tiny laugh and then groaned as Mark sucked the head of his dick into his mouth circling around it with his tongue. Ethan bucked his hips forward urgently pleading through his actions for Mark to hurry it up. Finally, Mark engulfed him spreading smooth the tension building in Ethan's back. He sighed in relief, relaxing back into stiff cushions. Yep, Ethan _so_ didn't want to know. Mahogany eyes gazed up at him, interest and lust present in the pupils. Mark dipped his tongue into the slit and then flattened it against the sensitive head causing Ethan to mewl loudly. He quieted himself unsure if the rooms were sound-proof seeing as he didn't really want the other patrons to hear what was going on. 

Mark cupped his balls gently rolling them in his hand as he deepthroated with the level of expertise only an experienced individual has. Ethan tried not to hard to think about that and instead focused on the all-consuming pleasure lighting a fire in his chest. He felt the familiar heat boiling in his stomach as he watched Mark's concentrated expression which was somehow adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. Mark moved his free hand to steady himself, digging his fingers into the skin of Ethan's thigh. The pain only added to the pleasure as sharp stinging desire travelled throughout his body. 

"Mark" Ethan moaned tensely, "I'm gonna..."

He tried to warn Mark because having a guy you've only known for an hour or so swallow your loud didn't seem very respectful but Mark didn't seem to be having it even after Ethan tugged on his hair as a final alarm. Mark popped off for a quick second his hand quickly taking over for his mouth.

"I don't spit," Mark said casually as if each word wasn't hitting Ethan like a sack of bricks.

Ethan groaned lowly and kept his hand in Mark's hair stroking over and over as a way to not internally implode at how astonishingly hot the man below him was. His dick nudged against the side of Mark's velvety cheek forcing a choked moan from his mouth as Mark's tongue swept over the sensitive underside of the head.

"Fuck Mark, _Mark_!" Ethan exclaimed loudly with one final gasp leading into his orgasm.

As promised Mark didn't remove his mouth or gag in disgust he simply continued to suck skillfully like it was an average day. Ethan let out a choked whine, feeling another burst of pleasure fill him as he rode out the remaining shockwaves. Eventually, Mark pulled off with a giddy grin and rested his hands easily on Ethan's hips. The warmness of them in contrast to the chill of the room sent a shiver down Ethan's spine.

"Told ya you'd be screaming my name" Mark simpered with that same damn coyness he had earlier in the club.

Ethan rolled his eyes in annoyance yet couldn't rid the fondness from his tone, "Asshole"

Mark stood up and stared down at Ethan for a moment, his entire persona changing within a matter of seconds. He had a glint of something indistinguishable in his eyes. 

"Well..." Mark trailed off, "It was nice doing business with ya"

The atmosphere of the room shifted so suddenly it was like an earthquake had occurred. Ethan felt a sliver of hurt penetrate him and was about to curse Mark out for using him just as he'd predicted when he saw the expression on Mark's face. It was so...lonely. And completely void of the endless rapture he had been expressing earlier. 

"But...you haven't gotten off," Ethan said in a timid manner.

Mark's eyes flashed with surprise as a blush rose high onto the apples of his cheeks, "You—You want to get me off?"

And that right there was when it all clicked. Mark was a stripper who probably went through nights of being used and discarded. Receiving countless stares from people who liked him cause he was pretty but by the end of the night had to come home to their cats or hell, their children and wives. All Mark did was give. Give to the show, his performance and even strangers. And get nothing in return. At the end of the night, Mark would have pockets full of money from those he had pleased but not once did those people think of Mark's pleasure. It saddened Ethan to his core to see such hollow eyes on someone who was in his late twenties. Ethan wasn't going to let Mark out of here without showing him the attention he deserved.

"Get the fuck down here" Ethan stated tugging on Mark's shirt so he fell onto his back on the couch next to Ethan.

Ethan positioned himself between Mark's open legs and rubbed over his hipbones still concealed by those tight boxers. He stared deeply into Mark's eyes, cementing the moment instead of washing it away.

"Of course I want you to get off" Ethan promised.

Mark stared helplessly back at him, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"You are the hottest person I have ever seen" Ethan elucidated blushing at his own directness but pushing through, "But you are also sweet and funny"

Ethan knelt and pressed kisses into Mark's soft skin from the base of his neck to his bellybutton, noticing traces of scars as he made his way down. He wondered about their stories and if one day he may get the pleasure of hearing some of them. Without skipping a beat Ethan smoothed his hands down Mark's body, easing his thumbs through the ridges of his abs.

"Fucking gorgeous" Ethan murmured lowly.

Mark hadn't said a word, speechless in the direct eye of compassion and consideration. He was so used to people getting themselves off using him that Ethan's appreciation of him was catastrophic to his cognitive responses.

Decidedly Ethan moved so his face was pressed in the nook of Mark's neck and as he began to kiss and nip gently at the skin his hand travelled down the front of Mark's boxers. Mark moaned his dick hard and throbbing after blowing Ethan which made a bullet of arousal hit Ethan. Ethan wanted Mark to be left with the remnants of his affection so he targeted love bites just past Mark's collarbone so they weren't too easily visible. Maybe he also liked the way his prints looked on Mark's olive skin but his possessiveness was beside the point.

He skillfully rotated his hand around Mark's shaft finding out that he liked slow and teasing touches rather than fast and rough. Mark moaned and whined, his eyes clenched shut as he bucked his hips into Ethan's hand.

"Yeah, just like that, fuck my hand" Ethan continued his low tone, feeling trapped in a strange, new headspace.

Mark mewled as precum leaked from his dick making it easier for Ethan to slide his hand up and down. He stopped at the slit and rubbed his thumb over it a couple of times noticing how Mark's breathing would go uneven whenever he did. 

"You look so good like this Mark" Ethan affirmed, "So perfect"

Mark bit his lip to stop the moans that pressed at his mouth in hopes of tumbling out. He was so close already just from Ethan's words.

Ethan nibbled tenderly at the curvature of Mark's jaw, picking up speed with his hand as a hiccuped whine flew from Mark's mouth. Ethan's free hand moved easily to the side of Mark's face, cupping his cheek fondly. Mark's eyes fluttered open as he gazed into Ethan's kind golden brown eyes and he loses himself for a moment, wants to be confined in this instance for so much longer then he will be. And Ethan could say so many things about how breathtaking Mark was but he felt that the time for talking had escaped him and presented him with a new opportunity that he should seize. 

When Ethan's lips met Mark's it felt like universes colliding, infinite possibilities disguised as stars lighting up the galaxy. Ethan didn't live in Mark's world and Mark didn't live in Ethan's. But connected like this it was clear that there was room for them in both. Mark kissed how he danced, slow and intense while Ethan kept licking at his lips, asking for permission, for a chance, but not demanding one. Mark's hands grasped the sides of Ethan's face as Ethan continued to expertly twist his hand making Mark gasp into his mouth as he came, an unknown intimacy that truthfully scared the living shit out of him. Mark's body trembled as he held Ethan tighter afraid if he let go first there would be nothing to come back too.

Ethan waited for Mark to pull away from him and once he did it was plain no words needed to be spoken. They had a deeper understanding of each other through one interaction than some people who had been dating for years. 

"Thank you" Mark whispered, quiet enough it was almost incoherent.

Ethan's eyes widened but he tried to calm the blood pumping vigorously through his veins in order to respond properly, "No need"

Mark blinked away the vulnerable expression on his face and a soft smile planted itself on there instead, "So...Ethan..."

Ethan's eyebrow quirked, riding along with Mark's change of attitude.

Mark came in close as if he was hunting for another kiss but stopped short just below Ethan's mouth. Ethan closed his eyes already craving another taste of Mark's lips.

"Will you be the 'Throbbing Thunder' to my 'Raging Hurricane'?"

Ethan's eyes popped open and immediately he saw Mark's shit-eating grin first before anything else. Ethan huffed out a laugh, filled to the brim with disbelief and annoyance.

"God you are such a—" 

Ethan's words were cut off by Mark's mouth finally pressing against his. His tongue skimming against Ethan's lips now asking Ethan for a chance of his own and god Ethan was _so_ fucking done for. This boy was going to tear his heart into goddamn pieces.

But it didn't matter, Ethan sank into the kiss like a rock into a lake; with no hesitation. 


End file.
